


im deleting

by get madilton to 30 fics (pomegarnet)



Series: hell! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: @moonz i hope ur happy!!!, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegarnet/pseuds/get%20madilton%20to%2030%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love confession,</p>
            </blockquote>





	im deleting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [washingtononyourside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingtononyourside/gifts).



> i hate this

"babe," ham said

 

"what," jem asked

 

"im never gonna give u up--"

 

"ur fucking cancelled."

 

~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> this was for moonz. i hate them 
> 
> im at Tumblr @garnetcomets but my main ao3 is horsegemcipher Maybe Check Out My Fics,,, they aren't usually this memey


End file.
